Dark Abyss
by snowberrii
Summary: AU. No one knows about the secret that lies in the heart of the basement; no one except for Princess Rukia who visits it every night. There, cloaked in the darkness, is a monster always waiting for her—a monster who craves for her flesh and blood. IchiRuki.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. It rightfully belongs to the awesome Tite Kubo (whom by now I want to strangle for killing the love of my life, Byakuya) T_T**

* * *

**Dark Abyss**

**Prologue**

**~xXx~**

It was dark. Everything was dark.

Rukia could barely focus as the darkness threatened to overwhelm her senses. The humongous brick walls seemed to engulf her in a pit of shadows as they hovered menacingly above her head.

But then she carried on undeterred, determined even.

She didn't know what overcame her—did not know why her brain had commanded her to come here; did not know why her feet had suddenly brought her to this ever-mysterious part of the castle.

The basement.

Bracing forward, she continued on her track, mindless of where this unexpected trip was taking her. She knew for a fact she was trudging on dangerous grounds, but the risks—the jeopardy of it all—had her body and limbs moving as if on a trance.

There were many a nights when she had woken up drenched in sweat, her dreams centered wholly on the ominous landscape of the long winding staircase leading to the basement. It was so vivid, so stunning she'd have not enough strength to push the images away rendering her unable to sleep again.

She was so curious, so excited to see what lies beyond it. And so it had escalated to the point where she'd always dream of it every night like a broken tape record.

Rukia blinked, abruptly perceiving that she had now crossed the entirety of the stairs, and was now facing an arch leading to an even darker space. She sighed in relief, the nervousness she had felt before now dispersing into thin air. Finally, she was close.

As if the thought had struck her, her hand immediately felt for the matchbox inside the purse of her nightgown. She didn't want to attract any attention so she had come to the basement without even lighting a lamp. Now that the chance of getting caught was slim, her hands fumbled for the matchstick as she scraped the end of it against the rough side of the tiny box.

The diminutive light momentarily hindered her blind. She squinted her eyes to adjust and focused again on the situation beforehand. She spotted a torch hanging on the side of the arch and lightened it up without a second thought.

She gasped, for there, in front of her, was the pathway plagued with all sorts of cobwebs and night crawlers. Her resolve wavered a bit, but she remained absolutely steadfast as her feet started moving forward.

Her violet eyes scrutinized every detail of the mystifying place. She realized that, the longer she walked on the vast expanse of the hallway, the more it stretched into endless miles. As she persistently moved about, the place became surprisingly narrower. Her eyes then, only guided by the fire emanating from the flambeau, finally caught sight of the countless skeletons littering the sides like useless pieces of metals.

Some were reaching their arms out, like begging for help and salvation. She fought the urge to vomit as she continued to walk, wisps of an eerie feeling coating her skin making her quiver like a leaf under the roof of the storm. She wondered how long these skeletons had been here; how long they had been waiting for mercy. The sight was so nerve-wracking but she couldn't stop; she just couldn't. Even if she wanted to, her feet wouldn't budge.

And at last, for what felt like an eternity, the hallway approached into a halt. At the end was a big wooden door made of antique mahogany. Rukia had an inkling that she'd need a key to unlock it, but she reached out still and touched the surface of the lock. Imagine her surprise when, in slow motion, the heavy metal clicked itself unlock and the low rumbling sound of the door as it screeched open pierced her eardrums.

In the middle stood in all its wicked glory, a tall casket in the color of oak brown. It looked old—too old—for Rukia's taste, but the quiet beckoning of the hapless wood beast had her nimble feet moving even before she could comprehend what was happening.

Like puppet on strings, her unoccupied hand brushed away the thick strands of ropes keeping the tomb secured in place. She quietly unchained them from their knots and pulled each apart. The rectangular piece of paper—with a weird calligraphy written on it—attached to the middle of the ropes fell onto the ground with a small flop.

… The inevitable event of _his _awakening has finally come to life.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know you were not expecting a new story from me, considering I've been MIA for a long time. **

**I want to thank everyone who has supported 'The Doctor is In'. Have you guys seen the stat of my story? 70+ faves and still counting! Holy! That's too much for a oneshot! So now I'm taking the opportunity to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart.**

**So please, like the support you've given my oneshot baby, please give lots of love to this story as well. I know I'm asking for too much, but all I want is for you to reconsider leaving a REVIEW. It will really help me in updating—the motivation and such—seeing as I am so busy right now.**

**PS: I'd like to know what you think about Ichigo… WHAT he is in this story. (But it's too obvious, anyway)**

**- always with love, **

**snow**

**:)**


	2. I - Cloaked in Black

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Dark Abyss**

**Chapter 1 – Cloaked in Black**

There were many a times in Rukia's life she had thought of doing the unthinkable. Like jumping off a cliff, slitting her throat open, or stabbing her chest with a sword. This time, she felt like doing the same again. The idea of her being buried six feet underneath the ground, not amongst the living any longer, was more preferable than having to sit all day while listen to snotty elders prattle about how she was already of age and ready to _settle _with a man as equally as _noble_ as her.

The young woman inwardly rolled her eyes. She was already dead-tired from hearing the same thing all over again spurt out of their mouths. She _knew, _OK? She didn't have to be lectured about getting _married _her entire life. Yes she was a _princess_, but she was also a woman, a young one at that, who did not want to be controlled like a puppet. She could decide for herself without the dictation of other people. She knew what was best for her, hence she deemed others' preferences pointless unless they relayed efficiently with hers.

And besides, unlike what most—no, scratch that, _everyone_—thought, she was _not_ a single woman. For god's sake, she was already taken, and her lover was a very _possessive _man. Even the slightest idea of having another man touch her could send him over the edge. He didn't like sharing his belongings, and certainly, Rukia was one of them.

Sighing, Rukia contemplated whether she should leave the room or not. This meeting was absolutely sapping her energy out. She needed to relax, relieve the tension. However, the escape plan seemed impossible for there was her brother, scrutinizing her so severely with a hawk's eye. He was the King, so she supposed it was only natural for him to be there while the committee discussed her engagement with potential candidates.

The princess sulked more in her seat, looking more deflated by the seconds. She still wore the infamous Kuchiki mask—the ice cold expression only she and her brother possessed—but one could easily see through her shield and point out the exasperation once they looked carefully enough.

Minutes stretched like hours. It was so painstakingly slow that Rukia had to meticulously—always like a lady—stifle a yawn. And just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, the members of the committee stood up, signaling the end of the session. Apparently, it seemed like her brother had already adjourned the meeting. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she hadn't even heard him announce it.

A moment of silence passed by. Rukia just sat there waiting, her violet orbs searching her brother's grays.

"I suppose you've already looked into the archives of the potential candidates. I am not into favoritism; however, I find it beneficial to our Kingdom if you choose to marry King Kano from the country of Murasaki. A very rich kingdom with a very powerful army," Byakuya said, his face emotionless. Rukia nodded stiffly in response.

"Of course, brother." Byakuya always did this; always stayed with her at the end of every session and discussed with her what he had in mind. She appreciated it, really. But she need not know what was best for her, especially coming from someone who had only the slightest bit of interest in her life. If she knew better, she'd say he was doing this not for her sake, but for his own and the kingdom.

They were not _technically _in good terms.

Deeming her response enough, Rukia waited for her brother to dismiss her. He simply flicked his hand without losing eye contact, his movements smooth as he gestured to the double doors behind him.

"You are dismissed," he said. Rukia stood and bowed, her steps graceful as she walked past her brother and into the afternoon air. And alas, she was free once again. The deserted brick hallways of the palace were more comforting than the stony presence of the elders. She was taking her sweet sweet time as she hunkered her limbs, her dainty feet moving so slowly as if in a dance.

Finally, the scent of fresh air.

~#~

It was already midnight when she had taken up the staircase leading to the basement. The long pathway forever dark as it threatened to eat her whole. But she wasn't scared; no, she was not. She was past along the point of 'fear'. All she could feel was the blood circulating in her system with apparent excitement.

Ah, how she missed going down here. Two nights had already passed since she had last visited him. He would be so angry by now—angry, mad, and driven with _lust_.

She walked silently down the halls, gas lamp secured tightly in her hand. It was shining so brightly, illuminating parts of the basement that once had only been a dark secret. The linings of countless skeletons did not scare her by now, but she still felt sympathy for those people who she knew had suffered so severely.

Suffered by the arms of her lover.

Shuddering, Rukia tried to push the images that suddenly assaulted her. It was scary to think of; how _he _had made those people suffer, how _he _had taken their lives one-by-one and had enjoyed every single second of it. She did not want to think of how evil _he _was, but as she crept in closer and closer to the familiar old doors, his dark presence assaulted her senses like strong perfume.

Sinful and addictive.

She pushed the heavy plasters of wood quietly, wanting to make her entrance unannounced, albeit she knew he could smell her from a hundred miles. She too could feel it, the rising tension that engulfed her like a piercing blade once her single step echoed around the rusty old place sanctuary.

"You're back." His voice was so smooth, thick and velvety. Rukia felt a shudder of desire ricochet down her spine as her insides trembled and melted.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I have been busy with my duties," she tried to explain to him as she placed her lamp on a nearby table. Looking up, her eyes caught sight of his silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed. He appeared stiff, a frown creasing his face as he finally titled his head and looked up at her. She gasped then, her eyes widening as their gazes met.

Blood red.

Everything that followed was a blur then. All she could recount was the feeling of being grasped so tightly and her body being slammed onto the wall. She groaned and looked up, her heart catching in her throat as she beheld again his intense red gaze.

"You left me here all alone for two nights, hungry and deprived. I would not be so nice tonight, _Rukia_," he said her name seductively, rolling the syllables slowly as if savoring them.

"_I-Ichigo…"_ Distracted, Rukia could only close her eyes and moan in pleasure as the man before her swept her up in his arms and crushed his lips against hers roughly.

* * *

**An update! Surprised? Oh well. I was so busy and the only way I could relieve some of the stress was by writing. And tadaah! I hope it turned out OK.**

**So if you want a lemon next chapter, then you better REVIEW! Or else I won't update at all! Hahahaha! (serious evil laugh)**

**Till next time,**

**- snow**


End file.
